


Junk Food

by cinnamoncloud9



Series: Bits Of Skephalo [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, Gay Panic, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Short One Shot, and also very alone, bad is a cashier, skeppy just wants to stuff his face with junk food and be gay, supermarket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamoncloud9/pseuds/cinnamoncloud9
Summary: skeppy goes to the market, talks to cashierboyhalo, then gay panics.yeah, this is really short but idk
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Bits Of Skephalo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866901
Comments: 12
Kudos: 295
Collections: ⁿᵒᵇᵒᵈʸ ⁿᵉᵉᵈˢ ᵗᵒ ᵏⁿᵒʷ





	Junk Food

**Author's Note:**

> ive been thinking in taking requests for a while, what do you guys think??

'oh, what a cute muffin' was the first thought that popped in darryl's head when zak appeared in front of him, throwing bags of chips and bottles of soda in his desk.

they stared at each other for a moment waiting for the other to start a conversation, the longer they stared, the longer zak had to appreciate the handsome boy behind the desk. The words he wanted to say we're on his mind but they never left his mouth.

"hi" darryl smiled, it was late, surely the boy would not care about formalities at this hour. He took in his hands the first bag of chips and started to scan them, working quickly, his shift was almost finished.

"uh, hello, uhhhh" the raven haired male stuttered, playing with his thumbs. zak felt so stupid, 'why am i so flustered what the heck' he shook his head 'his name, his name is'

He nervously looked around the boy, and in his chest stood proud a little white name tag, a name tag that seemed strongly clipped to his apron.

"darryl?"

"yep, that's my name" darryl snickered, and jokingly winked, taking a can of soda from the mountain of things skeppy had brought. he analyzed the supplies for a little before commenting on them. "preparing for a party, huh?"

"i- maybe?" Well, to darryl it was obvious by the tone of his voice, you could tell he was lying. and zak normally wasn't a terrible liar, but this boy, this boy made him want to spill all of his secrets.

darryl knew, But he took his time to observe him, and stare as Zak's cheeks turned pink, the raiven haired male laughed nervously and squirmed in his place.

"you're a terrible liar," darryl shrugged, continuing with his job, he was almost finished. there was still two chocolate bars and a bag of cheetos.

"well, IT IS A PARTY" zak exclaimed defensively, crossing his arms "just.. by myself"

They just stared at each other awkwardly, until one of them cracked -darryl, because zak just continued to stare awkwardly- and laughed.

"there's nothing to be ashamed about, you potato" he continued laughing a Little more, and the other boy ended joining in, laughing loudly. "its just a lot, you know? You should call someone to keep you company and from chocking on all of this food"

They smiled, the awkward atmosphere dissolving, now they were just having a light conversation, a friendly and nice conversation.

"well, i dont think any of my Friends are awake at this hour" zak shrugged, taking out a light blue cloth bag, that was a lie, of course, his friends had just as an awful sleep schedule as he had, but he hoped that the other man would not Catch him lying -again-. Thankfully, the dirty blond only nodded in approval, maybe oblivious, maybe aware. But we can all agree that skeppy is an awful liar when he gay panics. "I'm Zak by the way"

They clicked instantly like longtime friends, but there was this feeling in Zak's tummy.. butterflies?

He saw how the man took the last bar of chocolate. This is his chance, 'ASK HIM FOR HIS NUMBER YOU IDOT'

Gay panic? What gay panic? In not gay panicking YOU are gay panicking.

"But seriously, do not eat all at once, you'll get sick" Darryl warned him.

"well you could help me, y'know.. we could watch a movie or something- " Zak blurted out, and the regret Immediately slapped him in the face, who invites a stranger to their house, oh my god the dude must think hes a creep. Oh no, oh god.

And Darryl was surprised, but also overjoyed, he paused for a moment, thinking. And he blushed, 'THIS CUTE MUFFIN JUST INVITED ME TO HIS HOUSE'

"Sure, if you're willing to wait for 10 minutes, then.. I'm down" Darryl smiled nervously, fidgeting with the chocolate. "My shift ends In 10 minutes"

"Really!?" Zak was actually surprised, he was already lamenting everything he had done in his life to this moment but now he was just, simply happy. "Ok ok, ummm, I'll wait-"

. . .

And that's the story on why skeppy was standing outside a supermarket, with a red and black sweater on, a cloth bag in his hand full of junk food and a dumb 'in Love' type of smile.

This man is going to be the death of him, he was so cute when he asked if he wanted his sweater..

"Zak??" Darryl waved his hand in front of him, waking him up from his daydream "are you okay??"

"Yes!" He jolted, and started to walk to his car "come on! My car's right here"

Darryl chuckled, and followed the younger boy close behind 'this will be fun'

**Author's Note:**

> part two??


End file.
